1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy vehicles and, more particularly, to hand powered toy vehicles with pulley and belt drives.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The prior art includes toy cars having pedals and gears. A toy car may be propelled by pedals connected to the front wheels or by pedals located in the front of the toy vehicle but driving the rear wheels by a set of gears. A toy car propelled by such a gear mechanism may be expensive and excessively complicated.
For a young child, a toy vehicle with pedals may be difficult to operate and control. Operation of a toy vehicle as such requires coordination of the feet for peddling, and hand-eye coordination for steering purposes. Initiation of a frontwardly peddling motion may be especially difficult for a child. Furthermore, the feet and hands of a child may need to be coordinated to operate the toy vehicle safely or the toy vehicle may meander dangerously out of control.